One year
by Wolfgirl1317
Summary: *edited* One year was all it took for Bella's world to change. An unexpected return to Forks reminds her of everything she walked away from. Can Jake and Bella ever get back to being Jake and bells? AU Breaking Dawn after Bella's change but no pregnancy. Rated M for Mature content and Language*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey my loves_**

 ** _This is a Bella/Jacob story._** ** _This is centered after breaking dawn but without the pregnancy, meaning no imprint._**

 ** _Disclaimer: As always characters are not mine, all Stephanie Myers._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy and as always leave a review and let me know what you think xx_**

 **"Just when we think we figured things out, the universe throws us a curveball. So, we have to improvise. We find happiness in unexpected places. We find ourselves back to the things that matter the most. The universe is funny that way. Sometimes it just has a way of making sure we wind up exactly where we belong."**

 **\- Meredith Grey**

 **One year.**

 **One year** since becoming the very thing her best friend lived to kill.

 **One yea r** was all it took for Bella's world to fall apart. She had given up her best friend Jacob and the family that came with him, she had given up her humanity and lastly, she lost the love of her life that she had given everything up for...

Bella Cullen had kept in contact with Charlie, it was the one thing she swore she would never give up. Charlie knew Bella wasn't the same old Bell's, he knew she was a vampire, ever since Jacob kindly introduced him to the world of the supernatural, Charlie had one request and that was that he just didn't want to know more about that world, other than there were vamps and wolves, the pack and Bella had both agreed on that. Bella was happy that at least he understood now and his relationship with Billy was no longer so strained. Bella called Charlie twice a week and he filled her in on everything in his life, even if there was nothing, they both enjoyed the calls.

Charlie had begun dating Sue 6 months ago, they were very much in love, Leah and Seth were happy their mum had Charlie. Bella was excited that Charlie had someone to look after him and she had adored Sue. Tonight's phone call had been one Bella had been preparing for, but it still took her by surprise.

"Hey bells how you doing this week"?.

"I'm good dad same old same old, some reading and some studying".

Charlie was quiet for a moment causing Bella to chuckle "Dad is there something you want to tell me, it's Wednesday you don't usually call till Friday?".

"Bell's I ugh, I asked Sue to marry me" Charlie rushed out.

"Dad I'm so happy for you both, it's been a long time coming" Bella laughed softly as Charlie relaxed.

"Thanks, Bell's, sorry I just love her so much you know, I guess what I was really worried about is, well we're getting married next weekend on the rez and I want you there kiddo".

Bella took an unneeded breath, she knew this was coming, she couldn't say no to Charlie it would crush him.

"Dad, I don't know if I can...I'm sorry, I don't think it's going to be possible". It broke Bella to say no to Charlie after everything he had done for her.

"Look dad give me Sam's number...I'll try but dad, don't hold your breath ok" she muttered out.

"Thanks, bell's I love you kiddo, I'll text you the number, ok, thank you for trying, I know it won't be easy".

Bella hung up the phone and paced the room until she heard the annoying message tone of her phone. It had been a year since she had spoken to anyone besides Charlie, that was the deal she had made with him. She stared at the number in front of her and quickly hit call, she hadn't really felt nervous in the last year but she knew that this phone call would only be the beginning of her nerves.

"Hello, Sam Uley speaking".

"Sam, hi It's Bella Cullen, please don't hang up" she rushed out quickly.

"Cullen what can I do for you"

"Sam sorry to disturb you, Charlie gave me your number... look Charlie and Sue are getting married, I'm sure you're aware".

"Yes, Bella" Sam grunted out.

"Look, Sam, I know I'm asking a lot but is there any chance we can put the treaty on hold for one day, please it's just me coming and I really need to be there for Charlie, please Sam" Bella was almost begging she could hear it in her voice.

"Bella I've already spoken to Jacob, we'll give you one day on our land, but don't feed near Forks or La Push"

"Thank you, Sam, yes, of course, this really means a lot, do you want me to meet with you when I first arrive?"

"You will be meeting with Jacob at the border Bella, he's Alpha now," Sam said softly

"oh ok sorry to disrupt you, Sam, I'll see you at the wedding".

"Wait Bella...look things have changed, some of the pack still love you and can look past you being a vamp, and the others will tolerate you for Charlie and Sue, but Bella, Jacob is different, he's not the Jake you left behind" Sam spoke softly.

"Thank you, Sam, bye" Bella muttered as she hung up.

Bella messaged Charlie telling him she would make it to the wedding, he was so happy, Bella smiled as she put her phone down and headed to her room. She was returning to Forks, the place where everything started, she just hoped to god she could survive the weekend and she prayed she could keep her new life to herself, but that's the thing about life, you never get what you want...


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **You can't cling onto the past because no matter how tightly you hold on, it's already gone".**

 **-Ted Mosby**

The week went by quickly for Bella as she prepared for her return trip to Forks, she packed up her house in Montana, where she had been living for the last 6 months, she decided that now would be a good time for a change in scenery and a move would do her good. As Bella packed the last of her clothes she couldn't help but think about the last time she was in Forks, her wedding day, it seemed fitting that she was returning to Forks for a wedding. She thought about how amazing her wedding day had been, finally marrying the love of her life and joining his family, getting to dance with her best friend and getting the chance to say goodbye. She thought of the heartbreaking howl she heard as she drove off to her new beginning leaving her family and friends behind if someone had said that in a year from then things would have changed so much she would have rolled her eyes.

With a quick look over the empty house Bella grabbed the last suitcase and loaded up her SUV ready for the 15-hour journey to Forks, luckily for her, the need to sleep was something she did not miss. She made her way out of Montana and began the drive to Forks, taking her time and enjoying the view and the drive remembering back to the fateful night 8 months ago that changed everything...

 ** _Flashback 8 months- Isle Esme_**

Bella was sitting on the lounge with Emmett playing Mario Cart, while Jasper and Rosalie watched amused as Bella beat Emmett again.

"Damn it B my fingers are too big, I keep hitting the wrong key" Emmett pouted, causing Bella and Rosalie to laugh while Jasper patted him on the back.

"Sorry big bro but you wanted to play" Bella chuckled out.

"Don't worry Bella he's just grumpy today because I wouldn't have sex with him in the woods" Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at Bella as they both laughed.

Edward and Alice entered the house swiftly clearly arguing again, Alice gave a soft smile and headed out the back while Edward stopped and signaled Bella to follow him. Bella gave Emmett a quick kiss on the head and followed Edward to there room, she sat on the bed waiting for Edward to speak.

"Bella I think it's time we left the Island and the others, I thought a year away on our own, just you and me, we can go anywhere you want?" Edward spoke softly holding her gaze.

"Edward I know we can't stay here forever, but I'm glad everyone joined us here, I like having them around, their family".

Edward paced the room, Bella could see him thinking over something in his head, suddenly she heard something smash from the other end of the house and the back door slammed shut, she had an idea that it was most likely Alice.

"Bella this isn't working anymore, you and me, we're too different, I thought after you changed you would be the same but your not, you don't have the bloodthirst like we all did and still do, you only want animal blood, your mind is still shut to me, your control as a newborn is unheard of" Edward stuttered out.

"So because I'm handling being a vampire better then you did, you want us to end?" Bella uttered out. Edward grimaced and shook his head "It's not just that Bella, I won't lie and say I'm not jealous, what vampire wouldn't be, the truth is, with Charlie knowing about us and the wolves, I know you won't let him go, ever, and I don't want to be tied to Forks forever Bella it's too dangerous for us".

"Damn it Edward the only person who would see us is Charlie! He promised me he wouldn't talk about me to anyone, shit he doesn't even tell Billy that we talk!. I was so happy that I wouldn't have to give him up and now you're telling me what, that it's either him or you?" Bella yelled. Bella heard the front door open and shut and assumed the others had left the house now too.  
"Bella as long as you are tied to Charlie and Forks you will always be tied to HIM don't you understand!" Edward shouted. Bella gasped as realization set in, Edward wasn't worried about Charlie at all he was worried about Jacob.

"I picked you, I chose YOU, fuck Edward I don't know how much clearer I can be, I married YOU, I became a vampire to spend forever with YOU!" Bella screeched as she threw their wedding photo through the bedroom window.

"I'm sorry Bella I won't do this again, I love you enough to let you go, live the life you want, embrace your immortality and one day in the future we will be reunited as friends" Edward whispered as he ran his hand over her charm bracelet she still wore, running his fingers over the wolf Jacob carved, he smiled softly kissing the side of her head "I'll always love you, Bella, please don't hate me", and with that he was gone.

Bella sat softly on the bed and looked around the room that was no longer her's. Alice appeared in the doorway and smiled gently at Bella.

"I'm so sorry Bella I never wanted this to happen, I had a vision a few days ago and then I could no longer see your future anymore...before I realized Edward had seen it, it was too late" she muttered out as she sat next to Bella and held her hand gently. "What do you want to do Bella".

Bella smiled softly at her best friend and leaned on her shoulder "I guess I start over...but I don't want to lose you all but I need some time and space to process, but promise me we will stay in touch". Alice giggled and squeezed her hand softly "Like you could ever get rid of us completely, come on lets house hunt I see your thinking of Montana?". Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at Alice, of course, she would start house hunting straight away.

 ** _PRESENT_**

Bella smiled to herself as she thought of her best friend, she had stayed true to her word and called every month to check on how she was doing, Alice made sure Bella had everything she needed from cars to stocks, you name it Alice made sure Bella had it. The Cullen's missed Bella but understood the need for her to go her own way and find herself.

Before Bella knew it she was driving past the Welcome to Forks sign, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she made her way past her father's house and headed to La Push to meet Jacob at the treaty line. As she drove closer to La Push her nerves hit an all-time high, knowing she was meeting Jacob for the first time in a year sent panic through her body. She pulled over a few miles from the treaty line and took 3 unneeded deep breaths. "Come on Bella get it together, it's Jake, you can do this" she muttered to herself. She headed back on the road and within minutes she pulled over and parked at the treaty line. She climbed out of the car and waited patiently. Suddenly there was rustling in the tree's, Bella walked to the woods slowly to be greeted by a Sandy wolf, she smiled "Hi Seth can you let Jacob know I'm here please". The wolf nodded and trotted off into the woods and a loud howl filled the air. Bella sat on a rock inside the tree line and waited for Jacob.

A few minutes later a large Russet wolf appeared, walking towards Bella slowly.

"Hi, Jake".

The wolf huffed and gave a nod only to then disappear behind a large tree. A clothed human Jake appeared from behind the tree. Bella looked up and was surprised by what she saw Jake was at least 6'8, much taller then the last time she had seen him, his face was covered in stubble and he looked more buff if it were possible.

"Bella" Jake gave a short nod her way.

"Thank you for doing this Jake".

Jake rolled his eyes "Don't get used to it Cullen, I'm doing this for Charlie" he barked out. Bella gasped softly, Sam was right, he most defiantly wasn't the same Jake she had left behind, it was very clear.

"Sam says you agreed to not feed her or Forks, if you so much as sniff a human while your here all bets are off" he growled out before Bella could reply Jacob had phased back into his wolf and started to stalk off to the woods, but stopped at Bella's voice.

"I don't feed on humans Jake only animals and I rarely do. Also, I'm not a Cullen anymore, but I will still uphold the treaty" she whispered out. Jake huffed loudly and ran into the woods. Bella made her way back to the car opening the door slowly.

"Oh, Jake what have I done to you" she murmured as she climbed into the car and headed back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good men, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes... all you need is one. -Peyton Sawyer**_

Bella Swan slowly pulled up out the front of her father's home, it still looked exactly the same as when she moved out, only now there was a small car in the driveway next to where the cruiser was usually parked and an old pick up truck around the side. Bella took two un-needed breaths as she climbed out of her SUV. Seth bounded out of the house and ran straight for Bella. "Hey finally" Seth exclaimed as he scooped Bella up and swung her around, making Bella laugh, "Seth put me down Jesus" she muttered. Seth smiled and pulled her up the front stairs and into Charlie's house "Bella's here" he declared as he dragged her into the house. They made their way to the kitchen where Sue was making coffee with a big smile on her face "Seth, Bella hasn't been here 5 minutes, give the woman a break" she grinned as she pulled Bella into her arms "Welcome Home Bella" Sue muttered as she gave her a kiss on the head, Bella smiled and nodded at Sue "Thanks, Sue it feels good to be back".

They sat together at the dining table talking and catching up drinking their coffee, Sue watched as Bella seemed to enjoy her coffee, but she kept her questions to herself. "Bella your dad said he's sorry, he had planned to be home in time but they were short staffed down at the station, so he's going to meet us at the bonfire tonight" Sue announced happily. Bella choked on her coffee and wiped her face. "Umm Sue sorry, I only asked Sam about the wedding" she muttered out softly. Sue squeezed her hand "It's all covered Bella, I spoke to Sam and he gave it the all clear". Bella was uneasy about the night's plans, Sam may have agreed, but she doubted Jacob was going to be happy about her coming, let alone the rest of the pack.

"So Bella we are all staying at the house in La Push tonight, so you have the house to yourself to enjoy" Bella smiled and asked Seth if he could help her grab some bags from the car, which he happily accepted. They headed out the front, as Seth grabbed the bags, Bella tugged on his arm before he headed inside "Seth be honest with me...how bad is tonight going to be?" Bella whispered. Seth put the bags down slowly as he looked at Bella sadly "Bells honey, honestly I don't know, Leah is actually on your side, apparently us being family now trumped "Bella is a Leech", Family changes things for her" he smiled and shook his head as he let out a chuckle. "Quil will always love you I don't think he can physically hate anyone, Embry is caught, he loves the Bella from Jake's garage, not Bella Cullen and well you hurt Jake so he's mad still, Paul, well Paul is just a dick to everyone so don't mind him. The others are ok Bella, they have had time to accept your choice, whether they agree or not, they just need time to adjust to the new and improved Bella". She nodded and gave him a tight hug "Thanks Seth for being honest". Bella didn't bother to ask about Jacob, she already knew the answer to that, she was going to avoid him at all costs.

Bella made her way upstairs to her old room and dumped her suitcase on the bed. She poked through her clothes looking for something to wear to the bonfire, she decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a black top with a black leather jacket and a brown pair of flat knee high boots. Once she was ready she went downstairs and was met with Leah in the lounge room. "Hey Bella" Leah smiled softly and gave Bella an awkward hug. "Hey Leah how you been?", and just like that, they slipped into an easy conversation, like nothing had really changed. After a few minutes of talking, Bella grabbed Leah and pulled her into a big hug "Thank you, Leah, for not making this hard" Bella breathed. Leah smiled and nodded and hugged her back "Your still Bella, just less clumsy now" Leah stated making them both laugh.

When Sue appeared downstairs she looked over at the girls happily, they were hugging and laughing, she glided over to the girls and squeezed both there hands "Come on girls it's time to head out". Seth met them all outside waiting in his truck Sue headed over to the truck and climbed in. "I'm gonna ride with Bella" Leah declared as she jumped in Bella's SUV. The girls rode to La Push in silence, both enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Look, Leah, there's something I want to talk to you about, but I need you to promise you won't say anything?".

Leah looked over at Bella and nodded "I'm not with Edward anymore, I'm no longer a Cullen...I haven't been for the last 8 months" she sighed as she looked over at a shocked Leah.

"Bella, Charlie didn't say anything?". Bella looked away awkwardly "He doesn't know Leah" she whispered quietly.

Leah sat in silence and thought over Bella's words "You didn't tell him cause you weren't ready to come back yet, I get that".

"Honestly... I didn't think I would be allowed..." Bella shuffled around in her seat avoiding Leah's glare.

"Bella, Charlie will always want you around, Vamp or not hell he has two wolf's who eat him out of home". Leah watched Bella "But I have a feeling it was more than Charlie, you weren't ready to face us yet, let alone HIM..". Bella smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah I didn't know what to expect from you guys, and Jake, well I've already had a small taste of what's to come".

They crossed the border into La Push and Leah squeezed Bella's hand "Swan it will be ok, just give them some time, most of them are ok and for certain people, well, just...give them time..". Bella pulled up and parked at the beach. From the car, they could see the bonfire and most of the pack sitting around the flames. "Come on B, I gotcha back" and with that, they both slid out of the car and made their way to the fire. Leah linked her arm with Bella's and pulled her towards the fire "Just don't get to close B" Leach cackled as Bella rolled her eyes, Sue smiled happily at the girls and waved over to Bella, she laughed and waved back.

Suddenly Quil pounced up from the ground and was running at Bella, he charged at her with a huge grin plastered on his face and tackled her to the ground. Bella was in hysterics as Quil tickled her "Quil Jesus fuck cut it out you big goof". Quil grinned and gave her a big kiss on the cheek "Missed you Bell's" he stated and pulled her up quickly. Once she was standing she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank's for being you Quil, I missed you too" she muttered and kissed his cheek. Quil smiled and gave her a wink and walked back to the fire. Jarred and Kim gave a soft wave as well as Emily, Sam gave nodded at Bella and sent her a soft smile, Embry gave Bella a curt nod and Paul grunted and stalked off to the forest, all in all, Bella thought it was a good start.

Bella spotted Billy and gave a soft awkward wave, she had no idea how Billy felt about her being back on the reservation. Billy gave a big smile and nodded in her direction, Bella was happy with that, she joined Sue and Seth, with Leah trailing behind her. After a half hour of sitting around the fire Bella heard Charlie's cruiser and grinned as she jumped up and ran to meet him, she slowed down to a walking pace as she got closer, she didn't want to startle him. Charlie made his way out of the cruiser and headed over to the beach, he looked up and noticed Bella, a huge grin spreading across his face "Bell's" he whispered out. Bella ran over the rest of the way and hugged Charlie tight, but not to tight to hurt him.

"Bell's you're here, you're really here" he murmured as tears rolled down his face. Bella smiled and held him close "I'm here dad I wouldn't miss this for the world, love you" she uttered out. Charlie ran his hands over her hair and face, her face felt colder, her eyes were a different shade of brown, but she still looked like Bell's, there was only a slight difference in Bella but he didn't care as long as she was in his life he didn't mind how he got to have her as long as she was still around .

"Come on dad let's not keep your bride to be waiting" Bella chuckled as she led Charlie back to the beach. Charlie made his way over to Sue kissing her gently, then sitting next to her, hand in hand as they looked over at the kids sitting together, they were finally a complete family. Bella sat in-between Seth's legs and smiled as she looked over at Sue and her dad, she was so happy he was happy. Leah nudged her "It's a bit cute isn't it" she whispered. Bella and Seth agreed as they giggled at a goo-goo eyed Charlie.

"Glad your home sis?" Seth whispered in her ear. Bella looked around at Seth and nodded "Yeah I don't want to miss any of this" She breathed out and looked back over at Sue and Charlie.

As they settled back and listened to Billy telling the tribal stories Bella noticed a large figure in the distance near the water. Bella didn't need amazing eye site to know it was Jacob, the goose bumps all over her body said everything, she could feel his eyes glaring at her making her shiver slightly, she knew she wasn't wanted here. Seth noticed and wrapped his arms around Bella "Just ignore him Bell's don't let him ruin this weekend for you" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and tried to focus back on Billy. She noticed Sam watching between her and Jacob shaking his head, he smiled gently at her and mouthed "give him time". She leaned back on Seth and lost herself in the story Billy was telling. Bella knew coming home wasn't going to be easy, but she never thought that the thought of leaving would be even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"_** ** _The magic thing about home is, that it feels good to leave and feels even better to come back."_**

 ** _\- Wendy Wunder_**

After Billy had finished telling the last of the legends, conversations began around the fire. Seth and Leah were getting ready to go and patrol. "You good B?" Leah asked. Bella smiled and stood up "Yeah I'm good Lee you guy's head off I'll see you tomorrow morning to get ready for the big day" Bella gave them a brief hug and returned her gaze back to the ocean, towards Jake. Bella headed over to Charlie and Sue " You guys all ready for tomorrow?". Sue grinned widely "Oh we are very ready Bella". Charlie laid a soft kiss on her forehead smiling happily at his fiancee. Bella said her goodbye's and slowly headed towards the beach, leaving her boots behind, she had missed the feeling of sand beneath her feet. She walked along to the other side of the beach. Sam approached her before she made it any further.

"Hey Bella it's good to see you, you know" Sam smiled softly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Bella grinned over at the man before her "It's good to see you, Sam, you look good, happy".

Sam beamed at Bella "Yeah I feel it, not being Alpha anymore means I have more time for Em, so that's always a plus". Bella laughed and agreed with him "Look Sam I'm going soon, I just wanted to walk on the beach...Is that Ok, I'm sorry I didn't ask anyone" Bella awkwardly asked. Sam rolled his eyes "Bella we said you could be here today and tomorrow, beach included, trust me if you weren't allowed to be down here, you wouldn't be...".

Bella laughed awkwardly "Of course, I just didn't want to push myself on you all" she muttered softly. Sam shook his head "Enjoy the beach Bella, goodnight". She waved to Sam as he headed back to the fire.

Bella made her way to the water, she rolled her jeans up around her knees and walked through the water, it felt so calming being here, first beach was always a place she could go to think. Bella could hear him before she saw him, she waited patiently, not daring to turn around to meet him.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jacobs' voice was gruff and serious.

"I'm enjoying the beach while I can Jake, I didn't come to fight" she muttered out. She waited for him to start arguing or yelling, but it never came. She slowly turned to face him as she walked through the water. Jacob watched her silently as she moved through the water happily.

"Hey do you remember when we were kids and we used to play by the water, we'd take turns burying each other in the sand, and there was that one time when we buried Quil so deep, our dad's had to help dig him out, god he was so mad" Bella chuckled shaking her head as she thought of the memory, she looked over at Jake who's face showed no sign of emotion.

"How long are you here for" he uttered. Bella looked up into his face and shook her head "Tomorrow, I'll be gone tomorrow night, It's what I organized with Sam". Jake nodded and turned and started to walk away.

"That's it...really Jake...we can't even be friendly?" Bella called out. Jake turned back quickly and stalked to Bella "You have no idea what you being here means Bella so don't start with me!" Jake yelled. Bella looked to the bonfire and noticed everyone watching. Bella walked out of the water and stalked up to the beach "Meet me in the woods Jake" she breathed out as she collected her boots and fixed her jeans. Charlie looked worriedly over at Bella as she headed past him to the woods, giving him a brief smile as she disappeared into the trees.

As she got to the woods she was met by two wolves, she huffed "I'm meeting Jake, ok, nothing else" she declared as Jake appeared. The wolves looked at him and he nodded in there direction.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I want you to at least acknowledge me, Jake".

"Ok Bella your here, whether I like it or not you're here ok" Jake shouted at her.

"Fuck you, Jacob, you think I want to be back here, you think I enjoy this, it kills me being here" Bella shouted back.

"Then go back to your life Bella, we were all doing fine without you here!".

"Fine Jake, fine, tomorrow night I will be out of here ok and you won't have to tolerate me anymore" Bella muttered out sadly. She turned and headed out of the woods.

"You think you being here doesn't kill me, Bella, every minute you're here is a constant reminder of what will never be" Jake whispered out. He stalked towards here and roughly spun her around to face him "To have you so close and not be able to touch you" he breathed out. Bella shuddered at his touch, his voice was so husky and broken, it broke her un-beating heart. "Jake.." Bella breathed out softly. Jake roughly pulled her face to his and crushed his lips to hers. Bella gasped as he roughly kissed her hungrily.

She kissed him back with as much force as he slammed her up against a tree, she hissed as she felt the sharpness of the bark against her back, but she didn't care, she needed to show him she could take it, he was punishing her and she knew that. Bella scraped her nails down his back causing him to pull away from her lips and growl at her.

Jake pushed against her harder and bit his way down her neck as he growled low in his throat. Bella let out a moan causing Jake to slam her into the tree again, making her gasp and hold onto him tighter. She pulled his face back to hers and hungrily kissed him harder than before, pouring all her emotions into the kiss. Jake pulled back and let out a roar as he slammed his hand next to her head, he leaned his head against her's as he released her legs that were wrapped around him, letting them drop to the floor. "Leave Bella" he growled out. Bella pushed him back and fixed her clothes, not daring to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Jake" she whispered out as she headed back to the bonfire.

Bella made her way out of the tree line and didn't dare to look at anyone, she quickly made her way to the car and hopped in and drove away quickly, how could she be so stupid to think things would be ok. She was mad at herself for kissing Jacob, of all the stupid things to do, she had to do that one. She pulled up at Charlie's a short time later and headed inside. Making her way upstairs she showered quickly and headed into her old bedroom, she pulled out a lacy pair of boy shorts and a matching camisole top. She grabbed a book out of her suitcase and made her way over to the window seat, sitting with her throw rug on her lap as she got comfortable, leaning against the window. It was nights like this Bella wished she could fall asleep, a way to escape her thoughts. Now she waited for the sun to rise and begin a new da


	5. Chapter 5

_**"It can be scary to find out you've been wrong about something. But we can't be afraid to change our minds, to accept that things are different, that they'll never be the same, for better or for worse. We have to be willing to give up what we used to believe. The more we're willing to accept what is and what isn't what we thought, we'll find ourselves exactly where we belong."**_

— _**Meredith Grey**_

Saturday morning rolled around slowly, Bella showered and curled her hair into loose beach waves. She pulled on a pair of black distressed shorts, a white tank top and a pair of black wedged heels. Bella grabbed her dress for the wedding and a pair of black strappy 6inch heels and made her way downstairs. She locked up the house and headed out to her SUV, hanging her dress in the back. Suddenly big, warm arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around. Bella rolled her eyes, she was wondering how long it would take Quil to come around and see her. "Quil you big idiot put me down before I hurt you" she huffed as Quil snickered as he put her back down.

"Awe Bell's your no fun" Quil smiled and jumped into the passenger's seat. Bella shook her head and hoped in the car "Hey Bell's can I catch a ride back to La Push with you? Sure Quil hop in.. that's how conversations go Quil" Bella muttered out. Quil smiled cheekily at Bella "Of course you would give me a lift, how could you not, you love me!" Quil declared. Bella rolled her eyes and muttered about how certain wolves needed to learn manners. They easily made their way to La Push in happy chatter as Quil filled Bella in on his latest sexual conquests.

Finally pulling up at Sue's house Bella climbed out and grabbed her dress and shoes and made her way inside of Sue's house. Sue spotted Bella and pulled her into a big hug. "WEDDING DAY!" Leah yelled out as she climbed down the last step and headed into the kitchen, meeting Bella and Sue. Bella laughed and pulled Leah into a quick hug "WEDDING DAY!' Bella shouted back as she spotted Seth and bounced over to him chanting "wedding day", Seth was laughing at how excited Bella and Leah were. He headed over and gave his mum a quick kiss before he headed out to Billy's house to meet Charlie and the guys.

Bella started to curl Sue's hair as Leah made a start on her mother's makeup. The girl's slipped into easy chatter as they finished getting Sue and Leah ready. After a few hours the girls headed up to Sue's room to help her into her wedding dress, she had picked a simple white flowing, long dress with spaghetti straps.

Leah had picked a floor-length yellow thigh split halter dress that hung beautifully to the curves of her body, she looked like a goddess. Bella had chosen a Maroon off the shoulder thigh-high dress that clung to her body. The girls made their way downstairs where Leah set up the camera on the tripod and set the timer so the three girls could have some photos. Sue was blissfully happy as she wrapped her arms around the girls smiling for there photo's.

After the girls had finished with there pictures they made their way outside meeting Seth at the bottom of Sue's front steps. "My lovely Sisters you're looking beautiful as always and mum, the perfect bride, I can't wait for Charlie to see you he's not gonna know what hit him" Seth declared happily. He pulled Sue into a big hug "You ready to get married Mum?" Sue beamed up at Seth and nodded happily.

Leah and Bella made there way down the beach, Charlie waved happily at the girls as they took their seats. The beach looked beautiful, Charlie stood at the wedding arch that had white flowing material and flowers wrapped around it. The Aisle was lined with rose petals, it was the classic beach wedding set up and it looked beautiful. Charlie and the boys were dressed in cream pants with a white button-up shirt, Charlie looked very smart and the boys looked very sexy the way the shirts clung to there muscles, but they also looked like they would do anything to be able to get out of the formal clothing restraints they were forced to wear.

Bella and Leah took their seats in the front and waited for Seth and Sue. Seth walked Sue down the Aisle, Charlie got teary as soon as he laid eyes on Sue, Leah and Bella both smiled at each other. They had a classic wedding ceremony, Charlie and Sue both cried as they said there vowels and in minutes they were man and wife and were making there way back up the Aisle hand in hand.

The wedding reception was held in the tribal center, Seth and the pack had done an amazing job of decorating the room for Sue and Charlie. Everyone on the reservation had come to support Charlie and Sue as well as some of Charlie's work friends. Everyone was chatting happily awaiting the arrival of the new bride and groom. Bella sat at the bar drink in hand as the happy couple made their way into the room followed by loud cheers and wolf whistles filling the room. Bella smiled as they made there way around the room being congratulated by everyone. Bella finished her drink and headed over to Charlie, Sue, and Seth. Seth yelled out to Leah so they could all take some family photos. "I'm so glad you're here Bell's this day is even more perfect because you're here, it just wouldn't have been the same without you kiddo" Charlie whispered as he hugged Bella tight. She smiled and placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else dad".

Sue and Charlie headed to the dance floor as Leah dragged Bella back to the bar. Quil ordered the girls and himself a shot of tequila "to Charlie and Sue" he declared as they all took a shot. They each took another 3 shots "Damn this shit, I can't even get wasted anymore" Bella grumbled out, Quil huffed and nodded while Leah chuckled and took another shot. "I'm sure if we tried really, really hard we could at least get a little buzz happening but I'm not going to suggest we drink the happy couple into debt" Leah stated.

Bella could feel eyes on her, she turned to her left and spotted Paul, Embry, and Jake staring over at her. She rolled her eyes "Take a picture it lasts longer" she whispered out, she knew they would hear her. Quil awkwardly looked over to his pack brothers and then back to Bella. "It's ok Quil, go back to them, Don't fight with your brothers for me I'm gone in the morning" she kissed his cheek softly and headed outside away from the wedding party. Bella kicked her heels off and threw them in her car, she headed down to the beach and watched the sunset, this was something she would never get used to, the days just slipped away, the night turned into day and Bella was forever standing still never changing.

She needed to run she needed to space herself from this place, She took off and ran through the woods. She instantly felt free and at ease, she made her way to the top of the cliffs and sat on the edge, dangling her legs over the edge. Years ago she had struggled to make the walk up here and had wanted to end her life, now she had amazing reflexes and vampire strength and didn't struggle with balance anymore but occasionally that feeling of wanting it all to end seeped its way into her life. The thing about eternity is that unless you have someone to spend it with, eternity is a very very long and lonely time. Sadly the only place she wanted to be now was the one place she was not wanted. Bella had avoided thinking about tomorrow, the truth was she had avoided coming back to Forks for this very reason, she knew how hard it was going to be to leave again. She was happy with the choice she had made a year ago, she just never thought she would end up alone.

"I can give you a push over the edge if you want..." Bella scoffed as she turned to face Paul.

"You know I'd just pull you in with me, vampire strength and all" she stated. Paul huffed and shook his head as he plopped down next to her, dangling his legs over the edge next to Bella's. They sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the cliff. "I'll be off the res once the reception is over Paul, Hell you can drive my car out and over the treaty line." she huffed. Paul chuckled and rolled his eyes at Bella "I'll give you this Cullen you've at least grown some balls since becoming a vamp".

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Bella spoke again "Paul go back to your mighty Alpha and tell him I'm still here and I haven't killed anything" she whispered out. Paul sat awkwardly and looked over at her sheepishly "how'd you know" he asked gruffly, Bella rolled her eyes as she stood up "Because your here and not Quil or any of the others that tolerate me, so I know Jake wanted you to get on my nerves, job accomplished Paul" and with that Bella ran back to the beach. She walked along the beach before making her way up the sand and back to the tribal center, she dusted her feet and her dress outside put on a smile and made her way back in.

She made her way over to Charlie just in time for the father-daughter dance, Charlie laughed as he noticed her walking barefoot over to him "Still haven't mastered heel's I see Bell's" Charlie chuckled as they danced, Bella smiled and held Charlie tight as they danced around the room. "I'm so glad I was here for this dad, I love you so much you and Sue are perfect together and now I have a brother and sister". Charlie laughed as he looked over to Sue and the kids happily "Today was perfect Bella I couldn't have planned a better day, I'm glad you kids get along so well makes me and Sue so happy, we just wish we could see you more kiddo" Charlie muttered sadly. Bella nodded sadly at Charlie "I know dad but I've been thinking about maybe staying closer this time maybe Tacoma or Seattle..".

Charlie stopped dancing and stared at Bella happily, he tugged her over to Sue, Seth, and Leah. "Bella has something to tell you" he happily stated, Leah and Seth smiled happily at Bella, of course, they had heard what she told Charlie, but before Bella could say anything to Sue Charlie happily declared her plans to Sue. Bella, Leah, and Seth laughed as Charlie pulled Sue into a tight hug and bounced around. "How much has he had to drink Seth?" Bella chuckled out as they watched Charlie. "Surprisingly only one drink, I think he's just really really happy Bell's, he has mum and us and now you being closer, what more could he need" Seth stated as he hugged her.

Sue and Charlie danced happily for a half hour, followed by all the other cliche wedding activities. The happy couple finally left for there honeymoon, a week away in Seattle. Everyone cheered and clapped as they drove away. Leah pulled Bella into a tight hug "You leaving now B?" Bella nodded and hugged her back "I'm heading to Charlie's now if you guys wanna come over, Might need some help house hunting". Leah smiled widely and grabbed her purse and headed over to Bella's car. Bella noticed Jacob and the pack standing off to the corner, she made her way over to them "Thank you for letting me be here for this, it means a lot to have been here for Charlie and Sue". Jake nodded and turned away with the rest of the pack following behind him accept Paul. Bella jumped in her car and wound down the window "Wanna push us over the treaty line Paul" she yelled out. She was rewarded with a loud snicker from Paul and an even louder Growl from Jacob.

"Bye Bell's" Paul yelled as he walked after his Alpha laughing. Bella and Leah laughed as they headed out of La Push and heading to Forks, maybe Paul would forgive her in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning rolled around and Bella was alone in the house, Leah and Seth had patrol for the next few hours. She found a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt and a pair of white vans. Bella had one goal today: Talk to Jacob and the Sam about living closer to Charlie.

"Bella" Jacob answered abruptly.

"Hi, Jake I was wondering if it was possible to have a meeting with you and Sam?" Bella muttered out.

"What do you want Bella" Jake growled out

Bella took an un-needed breath "Look, Jake, please, there is something I want to do but I would like to know how it will affect the pack and you...".

"Fine Bella we'll meet you at Charlie's in 2 hours" Jake huffed.

Bella had 2 hours to kill, she decided she would make Sam and Jake some lunch. She made some pasta salad and potato salad, she decided she would cook the guy's some steak on the BBQ. After an hour the salads were all made and the steak had been marinated. Bella set up the back table with plates and cutlery, along with 2 loaves of bread and the bowls of salad. She cleaned the BBQ and got the steaks ready, as she began cooking, Sam and Jake appeared out of the tree line. Bella smiled and waved them over, they made there way up the back steps, taking a seat at the table.

"Look's good Bella" Sam stated happily. Bella smiled softly as she finished cooking the steaks, setting them on the table.

"Least I could do to say thanks for coming out guy's". The three of them sat and ate quietly, Bella smiled as she noticed Sam and Jake watching her eat, she laughed "I still eat food guys, I barely have the..other stuff..." Bella muttered out awkwardly. Sam smiled at Bella as he continued to eat "So Bella what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam asked.

Bella finished eating and took an un-needed breath "Ok so I was thinking of moving closer to Charlie, originally I was thinking maybe Tacoma or Seattle, but today I was thinking if it was ok, If Sam and the pack could build me a house out in the woods between La Push and Forks, but I don't want to cause any trouble with you or the pack by staying close if it's an issue".

Jake looked over at Bella "If you want to be near Charlie why not live here in Forks, why the woods?" Jake asked gruffly.

"Well I plan to stay around awhile, I'd like to live somewhere quiet and out of the way from people, and I thought since Sam's business puts money back into La Push it was a win-win, plus easier access to the woods for wolves" Bella stated.

"What about the other Cullen's would they be moving with you?" Sam asked softly. Bella shook her head, she was hoping this wouldn't come up.

"I'm no longer with the Cullen's or Edward I haven't been for the last 8 months, so there is no chance of them coming, it's just me. I only need to hunt once a week and only animals, I have no taste for human blood, other than that I eat normal food.".

Sam sat stunned, he had a feeling Bella's situation may have changed, he just wasn't sure how different a vampire she would be. He looked over to Jacob, he wondered if this new piece of information would change his point of view of his old friend.

"I need to talk to the pack, they have a say in this too but we wouldn't stop you from living in Forks if it was something you wanted? The last of the shapeshifter have phased, the bloodlines are all phased now, so you living in Forks won't affect that aspect. We would have to figure out some new rules though since your no longer with the Cullen's" Jake declared. Bella nodded slowly "If the pack were ok with me in Forks that would be great, I would be happy to stick to the treaty you made with the Cullen's nothing would have to change Jacob, but I don't want to force myself on the pack, I'm aware I'm not their favourite person, I know I hurt a lot of them when I left and when I hurt you too" Bella whispered softly the last few words. Jake looked away from Bella, she knew she had hit a sore spot, but she wanted to be honest with him. "I'll speak to the pack and I will let you know our decision, thanks for lunch Bella" and with that Jake got up and stalked to the forest and left.

Bella let out a breath as she relaxed, it could have gone a lot worse than that, she was happy with the way the conversation went. Sam smiled and watched Bella carefully "He need's time Bella, having you here, he's torn between his feelings of how he felt for you a year ago and how he feels for you know. The pack isn't making it easy either, Quil, Seth, and Leah are on his back about being nice to you, Jarred and Embry are still unsure of you being here, honestly there waiting for you to leave again but they are also worried about how their Alpha will handle you leaving again. Paul, well I think your making way with him, slowly, he can be tough for anyone to befriend but you're being honest and your not hiding what you are and you're making sure everything you do has approval from Jake and myself, he respects you for that. The other's are younger they don't really care along as there Alpha is happy".

"I knew when I came back here that it wasn't going to be the same, I'm a vampire now for starters, I guess when I made this big life decision to go become a Cullen... I forgot about the family I was leaving behind. I was selfish and I never thanked you all for letting me in and I especially never thanked you for saving my life countless times. How good are you at hiding your thoughts from the pack Sam?" Bella asked quietly. Sam looked at Bella cautiously "I have a decent grip on them...why?".

" The reason Edward and I ended was because I wanted to keep being a part of Charlie's life, phone calls were one thing but I wanted to come and be able to visit him, Edward hated that I wanted to be attached to Charlie still because it meant being attached to Forks and La Push, which meant Jake...". Bella took a moment to let all the information sink in, before continuing.

"I guess he knew me better than I knew myself, there has always been apart of me that has loved Jacob and always will, I thought that picking Edward and becoming a Vampire would over-rule those feelings, but even then, there was always that nagging feeling that something was missing and something always pulling me back to La Push. What I'm trying to say is... It took me leaving to realize that the only place I ever belonged and ever wanted to be was here. I know I hurt everyone, especially Jake and I am going to do my best to fix this." Bella declared.

Sam got up and pulled Bella into a big hug "I'm proud of you Bella, I may not like the choices you have made in the past, but you have grown, you've learned from them and you're trying your best to fix what you can. Give everyone who doubts you some time and just know that you may never get everything back to the way it was, but that's what happens, people change and times change, all you can do is move forward and hope for the best". Sam said his goodbye's and made his way into the forest.

For the next few hours, Bella cleaned Charlie's house and did some grocery shopping at the store, stocking up the cupboards and fridge. By 7 pm Bella decided she would go for a run through the woods. She changed into some denim shorts and headed out the back door and into the woods. The wind blew through her hair as she ran, this was one perk of the new life she loved. She made her way to the waterfall that sat next to the La Push and Forks boarder, this was one of her new favorite places, a beautiful place she would never have been able to access when she was a clumsy human. Bella decided to take a late night dip, she slipped her shorts off, kicked her shoes off and yanked her shirt over her head and climbed to the top of the waterfall and dived in. She basked in the quiet sounds of the forest and floated around in the water gracefully. After 10 minutes of floating around the water Bella heard a noise to her left, she was instantly on guard until she sniffed the air...Jacob. She waited patiently for him to come closer, but he never did.

"You know it's creepy to linger in the woods at night Black" she chuckled as she climbed out of the water and run back to the top of the waterfall, jumping down again. She swam to the surface to find Jake standing at the edge of the water. She smiled up at him "Coming in Black or you scared?". Jake rolled his eyes "Your not scary in the slightest Bell's, race you to the top" Bella smiled and ran, Jake was on her tail she laughed as the top of the waterfall came into sight, only to have a large russet wolf leap over her head and get to the top first. "Cheater..." Bella huffed as Jake phased back, "Nice Jake" she muttered as she looked at Jacob's naked body, Jake laughed "Enjoying the view Bell's". They laughed as they got close to the edge "Wanna jump together like old times?" Bella muttered out, Jake looked over cautiously and nodded, Bella smiled and jumped on his back wrapping her arms and legs around him "Let's go wolf boy" she breathed in his ear, causing him to laugh before he ran and jumped into the water. When they reached the surface of the water Bella held onto Jake tighter, she missed being with her best friend. She unwrapped her self from his body and swam around to face him.

"What you doing out here anyway Jake?".

"I come here sometimes when I need to think, it's peaceful and none of the others come out this way" he stated.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone came out here" Bella muttered sadly, the last thing she wanted to do was invade his space, she swam to the edge and started to climb out of the water.

"Bell's wait" he swam over and pulled her back in.

Bella turned and faced Jake, she could see the conflict on his face, she waited patiently for him to continue.

Before Bella knew what was happening Jake's lips covered her's. This kiss was different from there last one it was full of love, not anger. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she kissed him deeply, running her hands down his back softly pulling him closer. Jake trailed his hands over her body, he'd dreamed about this moment for so long, he was sick of fighting himself and his feelings. Bella moaned as he grinded against her, she trailed soft kisses down his neck sucking softly at the hollow of his neck. Jake growled as she nibbled at his neck "Bell's don't stop" he moaned huskily. He pushed her up against the rock wall of the waterfall as the water ran over them, he ripped her bra from her body, covering her nipple with his mouth sucking hungrily "Fuck Jake" Bella moaned as she ran her hands through his hair.

Jake's heat covered her body, she had missed the feeling of his body heat, she lifted his chin and brought his lips back to hers, kissing him with need. Bella wrapped her legs around Jake and slowly and teasingly grinded against him, making Jake growl deep in his throat, Bella moaned, that sound instantly made her panties wet.

Jake pulled back slowly looking at Bella lovingly "Do you wanna stop Bell's" Jake breathed huskily, Bella nodded frantically as Jake tore her panties off, she moaned loudly as she felt Jake's hard, warm dick in-between her legs.

Jake slid his dick inside Bella's wet folds, Bella kissed him hungrily as she slid down on his dick, causing them both to moan, Jake held onto her hips as he pumped into her "Fuck Bell's you feel so good" he growled as Bella met him thrust for thrust, "So good Jake don't stop" she panted out. Grunts and moans filled the air "harder Jake so close" Bella moaned out, Jake growled loudly as he slammed into Bella harder, "Cum for me Bell's" he panted as he kissed her hungrily. Bella moaned loudly as she fell apart in his arms, taking Jake with her, as they both moaned each other's name.

"Shit Bell's is that what I've been missing?" he asked teasingly, Bella chuckled and kissed his shoulder softly "Who knew you had it in you Black". They both laughed as they pulled apart from each other and swam to the edge of the pool. Bella climbed out and pulled her shorts and t-shirt on, watching as Jake looked over her body "Yeah yeah Jake get out wolfman" she stated. Jake smiled cheekily and jumped out and pulled his shorts on.

"Jake..." Bella muttered looking over at him. He huffed and pulled her into a hug "I don't know Bell's, I don't know we had tonight, let's see what happens ok?". Bella nodded and kissed him softly, "Please don't regret this and hate me" she breathed out softly. Before Jake could reply there was a loud howl coming from the East side towards La Push, only to be followed by 2 louder howls.

"Shit something's wrong come with me I might need your help" he huffed out as he dropped his pants and phased into the big russet wolf.

"Jake what...I've never..shit" Bella mumbled as she chased after Jake, she had no idea what she was running to, but she was happy that for know Jacob and her were ok.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go."**_

 _ **\- SSA Jennifer Jareau**_

There are moments in life where you find yourself catching glimpses of what is to come.

But it's those glimpses that paralyze us the most.

It's in those glimpses that life show's us what's to come and taunts us with the fact that there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it...

5 minutes and 17 seconds that's all it took for Bella's world to fall apart.

Running closely behind her russet wolf she could smell them before she could see them, the familiar scent that spread heartbreak and pain through her body. In minutes she arrived behind Jake in a clearing near the cliffs. Jacob phased in front of her and quickly got dressed, Leah quickly handed her a hoodie, she had never been so grateful for a piece of material before, she quickly zipped it up over her wet shirt and mouthed a silent "thank you" to Leah, who smiled softly and nodded before phasing back. She turned to the left and faced the rest of the pack who were still in wolf form, smiling softly before she looked to her right in annoyance.

"What are you doing here" she muttered out.

"We missed you Bell's" Emmett stated sadly. Bella looked over at him sadly and shook her head "We had a deal Emmett, you're supposed to be giving me space, this isn't space" she stated signaling the distance between them. He huffed sadly and looked at Jasper for help.

"Sorry darlin I told him this would upset you, but you know how stubborn he can get" Jasper drawled out with his southern charm and a hint of a smile.

Bella nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes at her visitors.

"You crossed the treaty line, so while I know you may have wanted to see me, that's not the main reason you're here is it?" Bella asked. The men before her at least had the sense to look caught out. Emmett nudged Jasper towards Bella, causing Jasper to growl and smack him in the chest.

"Your right and we're sorry, look I'll be honest with you, we came to warn you, Bella, it's Edward, he know's your back at Forks and he's on his way" Jasper declared as he looked over to Bella. The wolves growled at the sound of Edwards name, they had been so quiet Bella had forgotten they were still there.

"How long?" she muttered out. Emmett looked sadly at her, "he's a few minutes away, Alice gave us a head start, we're sorry Bell's we know you wanted to keep your new life separate from us". Emmett walked over and enveloped her in a tight bear hug.

"It's not your fault Emmett, I should have known secrets never stay secret, it was only a matter of time before he came here".

"What secrets Bell's" Jake asked. Bella looked sadly over at Jake and the pack "I guess you're about to find out, I'm sorry Jake I wasn't ready to let you all in yet".

Rustling in the bushes caused the wolves to growl and the hairs to stand up on Bella's arms. Turning slowly she pulled away from Emmett, who squeezed her hand softly and nodded in her direction.

"Come out Edward we know you're there, let's get this over with" she declared. He walked slowly out of the bushes followed by Rosalie who looked sadly over at Bella as she made her way next to Emmett.

"Hello Love playing with the dogs again I see" he sneered out. Bella shook her head at him as she walked closer towards him, Jake grabbed her arm, she smiled softly and nodded at him to let her go, the pain flashed across his face said everything, he was losing her again.

"Cheap shot Edward what are you doing here?".

"I could ask you the same thing Bella, I knew it wouldn't be long before you made your way back here, you can't help yourself" he stated sadly.

"Charlie got married, I wasn't missing that Edward, besides we aren't together anymore, so you can stop keeping track of me" she growled out. Hurt flashed across his eyes as he sniffed the air.

" **YOU SLEPT WITH HIM**!" He roared out. Bella winced and looked back to the wolves who were now standing and growling loudly. "I'm ok guys" she muttered as 3 of the wolves stepped back next to there alpha, she knew the wolves Leah, Seth and surprisingly Paul.

"It doesn't concern you what I do or who I do it with remember were finished, so again why are you here Edward".

Jasper and Emmett were at Edwards side pulling him back as he growled louder, Bella assumed he was seeing something he didn't want to see, Bella turned to Jake who had a grin on his face, of course, "Jake enough" she stated.

"I stood by your side, I didn't walk away you pushed me away, you punished me because I was different to you, you couldn't handle that I'm a better vampire than you, that I don't have your need to feed or your bloodlust or that I am half human, you punished me for wanting to be apart of Charlie's world and god forbid that **I HAVE ANY FREEDOM!** " Bella yelled. She took an un-needed breath as she looked sadly back to the wolves as a tear rolled down her face "You gave me an ultimatum, you made me give up this life when I could have had both, you destroyed my best friend because you knew I loved him and you were jealous, you made me think I could only have ONE family instead of the 2 that I had. I stupidly bought into all your crap because **I LOVED YOU** because the stupid lamb fell in love with the damn lion. Every step of our relationship was another compromise but you never had to give up anything. You backed me into a corner and made sure I had no way out. You paralyzed me, you controlled everything, but it all changed when I became a vampire, you no longer had a hold on me, you think I didn't see it, I saw the fear and panic you held in your eye's every day because you longer controlled our situation, you no longer could have me under your spell, you could no longer make me love you..." Bella breathed out the last part.

Everything happened so quickly Jacob had wrapped Bella into a tight hold as Rosalie had Edward pinned against a tree with her hands around his neck as Jasper and Emmett stood back in shock. The truth of everything had hit them, they finally understood everything that had happened.

"You deserve to die but instead I'm going to make damn sure you live forever so you can see how happy she is without you, you spoilt asshole" Rosalie growled as she finally let Edward go, only to be replaced by Emmett beating the shit out of him "You fucker, you never deserved her, you ruined **EVERYTHING** " Emmett roared as Jasper finally pulled him off, Edward. Emmett rushed to Bella and ripped her out of Jacob's arms "I'm so sorry Bells I swear we didn't know I should have been a better big brother and noticed you were to damn good for him" he rushed out. Bella smiled softly and wiped her eyes "How were you supposed to know, I didn't until it was too late" she breathed out.

"leave and don't bother ever coming back" Jacob roared out to Edward, who sighed and nodded before he fleed the cliff. The pack all phased and got dressed quickly as Leah stormed over to Bella "I could kill you B why didn't you tell me" she hugged Bella tightly and kissed her cheek "Your home now B we got your back" Leah stated.

The pack made there way over to Bella slowly "We would love to build your house Bell's your our family we want you to stay vamp or not" Paul muttered out. Bella burst into tears as Paul pulled her into a tight hug "Just don't leave us again" he breathed out as he held her. Bella nodded and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you all it means a lot" she whispered as one by one they gave her a quick hug. Finally Embry and Jarred stood next to Bella "Don't hurt him Bell's he won't survive it again" Embry stated, she nodded and gave them both a quick hug.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie smiled and waved before they disappeared into the night. Bella looked around at the pack and smiled "Go home guy's and thanks for being here". They nodded and one by one phased and headed into the woods. Jake slowly walked over to Bella "Why didn't you tell me any of this Bell's" he whispered out sadly. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest "I wasn't ready to admit it yet, I gave up everything for a life based on lies, I had to accept that this was my life now, I mean would you have believed me if I came here and told you what? that I woke up one day and realized I CHOOSE WRONG? You were so mad at me, you only just started letting me in" she stated sadly. Jake held her tighter "I'm sorry Bell's" he whispered sadly. She looked up and smiled softly "I'm not I needed you to let me in when you were ready not when I wanted you to be" and with that, she kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him tighter "I love you Jacob Black and one day soon you will trust me enough to love me back" she declared happily and with that she left, running through the woods heading to home to Charlie's.

Bella climbed up the tree outside her room, heading straight to the shower. After her shower she dressed in her pj's and braided her hair, she scooped up her book from the night before and perched herself back on the window bench with her knitted throw blanket. She sent Jake a message goodnight and lost herself in the world of Harry Potter and Hogwarts for the night and waited for the morning to come.


End file.
